


No Longer Alone

by HeroMaggie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: A little bit of angst, Anders has tentacles, Consentacles, F/M, Fenris is nosy, Happy Ending, Hawke is so Hawke sometimes, M/M, Now Featuring Cat Fish Pounce, Smut, Tentacle Sex, joyful consent, pining for water, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: Anders longs to spend time in his undersea home, away from the oppressive summer heat. Little does he know that Fenris has seen him shape change and will be waiting for him with Hawke so they can discuss a change in their relationship...Also known as the "Anders has tentacles and then porn happens" story...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonuberwald (macabreromansu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/gifts).



> I am easily influenced ok?

Anders gazed longingly at the coast. The mid-morning sun was already baking the dirt of the path they were on into dry dust. The plodding of Hawke, Fenris, Varric, and Isabela disturbed the dust and left him breathing through his nose and trying to ignore the heat prickle of sweat forming on his lower back. The water sparkled invitingly, and Anders could almost feel how the waves would cover him and draw him down into the murky depths to hide and rest.

“We find this guy, we can take a break.” Hawke’s voice carried back from the front of the group. “Maybe hit up that cool water down there.”

Anders’ heart clenched painfully and swallowed. “You all can. I should head back…”

“Ridiculous. Darktown will be an oven.” 

Anders shrugged. His coat, heavier in the solid heat of summer, barely wanted to move from all the salt sweat soaked into it. “Heat like this causes illness.”

“You never go swimming with us. Afraid of the water?” Isabela asked, the words a light tease.

“Yes. That’s it. Water scares me. Almost drowned during one escape.” Anders said the words as quickly as possible. Isabela’s shoulders stiffened at his explanation.

“Or possibly because you kept talking while thrashing about.” Fenris glanced back at him, eyebrow raised.

“Har-de-har. The elf is a jokester. Let’s just find this bandit and kill him. The sooner I can open the clinic, the better.”

The group nodded in agreement and began to walk faster. Anders glanced back at the water with longing, then shook off his melancholy and followed. He didn’t notice that Fenris had been watching him.

***

The clinic was as busy as Anders had predicted. The oppressive heatwave hitting Kirkwall had dried up a lot of the easy water sources for Darktown, and many people were drinking water contaminated by Hightown sewage. Dysentery ran rampant through Darktown. Children and elderly filled the clinic to bursting. For every one person Anders healed, two more died.

It wore on him. It wasn’t just the constant healing or the heat; it was the loss of life, the mourning of family members, or worse...the bodies left alone with no name, no family, no mourners. The injustice of it all settled over Anders’ shoulders with a heaviness that spurred him into working harder, pushing his abilities farther. 

The child under his hands coughed fitfully, skin tight and shiny with fever. Anders scraped through the bottom of his mana well and began to pull the inflammation from the child’s stomach and intestines. His magic hurt, a thousand shards of sharp glass pouring from his fingertips and turning to warm, comforting healing magic that filled the child. Until he reached the end of his tether and suddenly the sharp glass dug in and blood welled and dripped from his nose. 

The room spun, black spots dotted across his vision, and he staggered to his knees. The child rolled over and vomited. It splattered across the floor,  over Anders’ boots and the hem of his pants. The child inhaled and then let out a tired sigh, relaxing. 

“My baby!” A woman in rags scooped the child up and cradled them to her chest. “You healed her. Thank the Maker.”

Anders waved her off. His breathing was harsh and heavy, eyes closed as he fought down a wave of his own nausea. He could hear whispers and then the sound of feet scuffing over the worn dirt floor. When he looked up, the clinic was empty except for his helper.

“I had them go. You had gotten the last of the difficult ones. Anybody dies tonight, well...nothing for it. You’re worn through.”

“Marta…”

“No Anders. You need your rest. I’ll lock up. Get some sleep.” He watched her bustle around the clinic and the close the clinic doors. There was a snick of the lock and then blissful quiet. 

He thought about dragging himself to the Hanged Man. Hawke would buy him a bowl of stew and Fenris would poke at him till he ate it and drank some cider. Hawke would beam at him and Fenris would smirk. Then he’d get drawn into a game of cards and somehow manage to win the last hand before he left.

It was enough to make his shoulders slump. He didn’t want their pity. He didn’t want to watch Hawke reach out to him and then go home with the elf. He didn’t want the group to give him charity. He wanted…

He wanted to go home for a few hours, play with Pounce, and sleep feeling safe. Going to the coast with his mana so empty was dangerous, but so was sleeping in Darktown. And at least he’d be happier out on the coast.

He carefully stood, grimacing at the vomit still on his boots, and rubbed a hand over his face. He’d pack to be gone a few days. He’d just gone out with Hawke. There was no reason to think she’d come back down here. She had a tendency to leave him be after a job. 

With his mind made up, Anders changed his clothes, packed a small bag, unlocked the door to the clinic, and slipped through. He relocked the door, pocketed the key, and headed for the lift. He didn’t see the elf hiding in the shadows watching his clinic.

***

His cove was blessedly empty when he arrived. It usually was since it was sheltered from the path by large boulders and a ragged dying tree, but he had found two bandits hiding out in the small cave once. They had learned the true power of mages that day: fancy footwork and a staff with reach. Anders hadn’t wanted to kill them, just make them leave. He had bludgeoned them about the head until the two men had decided the small cave wasn’t worth the hassle. 

But today, the cave was empty and Anders was glad. The water lapped at the sand just outside of the cave and called to Anders. No bandits, no companions, nobody but him and the water. Tension gradually eased from Anders’ shoulders as he stood and watched the water swell and ebb, and gradually his breathing slowed. 

When he was fully relaxed, he removed his clothing. Each article was folded and placed in the sack he had brought. His socks were tucked into his boots. The sack and boots were stored on a small natural shelf high on the back wall of the cave. 

Anders dipped a toe into the water and moaned at the silky warmth. A wave washed over his foot, and he gave in to the need to stride into the warm water. As he walked further into the sea, his body began to shimmer till gradually he was propelling himself forward with eight tentacles. He laughed and dove into the water with a small splash.

From the shore, Fenris swallowed back a surprised noise. His brands had lit a blinding blue-white when Anders had begun to change. But seeing the joy on Anders’ face had calmed his nerves. All he could think about was the long slender line of Anders’ nude body, the supreme happiness when he had begun his transformation, and how beautiful he had looked just before he dove down.

***

Pounce stalked through the waving fronds of seaweed. The striped cat fish watched a little minnow with a single-minded intensity. The minnow nibbled over an algae covered rock, it’s tiny golden fins waving in the gentle current. Pounce peered out between two pieces of seaweed and darted forward. The minnow never saw it coming.

“Pounce!”

The cat fish looked up at Anders, eyes wide and the minnow’s tail poking out of his mouth. Pounce swallowed and the tail disappeared. 

“But we just ate!”

Pounce swam in a very smug circle and then did a figure eight for good measure. Anders sighed and reached out with one tentacle to nab the fish. Pounce’s eyes widened and then he relaxed and nuzzled the tentacle.

Anders chuckled, pushed off with his other seven tentacles, and swam towards the sunken ship he called home. He wiggled through the open door of the captain’s cabin and released Pounce, who began to nose under the tip tilted table. Anders settled in the corner to watch Pounce.

It had been three days. Three gloriously cool, wet days of swimming, napping, playing chase with Pounce, and exploring a new sunken ship. But he knew it was time to go back. Any longer than three days and Hawke would miss him. Plus, he knew the clinic needed him. 

He had never figured that he’d settle so fast in Darktown. He had had such hope that he would find his mated match, rescue him from the stone tower that the humans locked their mages in, and return to the sea. But Karl hadn’t made it from the tower. Life on land had broken him. And for a few days, Anders had thought to return to the sea. 

But the people in Darktown needed him. They needed his healing, his magic, his touch and smile. And he needed to be needed. It was lonely here, the last of his kind hanging on to the edge of the Wounded Coast. The trip to the other pods of his people was too dangerous alone. And Anders had never hated the humans or elves or dwarves.

But, some days, he wanted nothing more than to remain in his home under the sea with Pounce at his side. He wanted to travel the coast and explore up the rivers. That usually hit when it was hot and dry and he spent too much time watching Fenris and Hawke, or Merrill and Isabela.

Thoughts of his friends perked him up. As lonely as it was being without Karl, he wasn’t truly alone. Not with them in Kirkwall. And perhaps he could go to the tavern tonight, eat some of the iffy stew, and laugh at bawdy stories and bad cards.

“Ok Pounce. You know how to act while I’m gone. I’ll come back in a week or so. Ok?”

The little cat fish swam over and nuzzled Anders’ cheek. Pounce was independent and capable, though lazy and enjoyed Anders fishing for him. Anders wasn’t worried, though it would be nice to have a Pounce in his clinic too. Maybe one of the fuzzy cats that could stalk and meow. He smiled at the thought of a striped cat to match his striped fish. The thoughts stayed with him as he swam back towards shore.

He had poked his head out of the water when he heard a rustle and his name.

“Anders!” 

He looked around, panic on his face. Somebody had found him here. Had found him out. Certainly this was when it all came crashing down. 

There was splashing and he recoiled, propelling himself backwards away from Hawke as she strode out to him. Behind her was Fenris, his gaze capturing Anders’.

“Wait! We just want to talk.” Hawke held out a hand, tripped over a rock, and went down. Anders didn’t hesitate. He propelled himself forward and wrapped one of his muscular tentacles around her and pulled her to him. She sputtered, flailed, and stilled.

“Is that...a tentacle?”

“He has eight of them. One of the Cecaelia, right? I have heard of them. You.”

Anders wrapped his arms around Hawke and uncoiled his tentacle. He watched Fenris warily, tensed to drop Hawke and flee should his markings even flicker. But Fenris just smiled and held out his hands in a gesture of peace. 

“I mean you no harm. I admit, her being here is my fault.”

“What? Why?”

“I was curious. I thought…” Fenris coughed and looked away. “I do not know what I thought. Nothing like this. But you looked so longingly at the water, and then you snuck away. And when you changed…”

Anders stared, hard, at Fenris. Hawke wiggled in his arms and it made him stiffen. He moved to place her back in the water and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“So. Octopus?”

Fenris’ lips twitched. “I was not joking.”

“No. No he’s twice as handsome like this. You’re right.”

“Pardon me?” Anders mouth gaped open.

Fenris pulled his tunic over his head and shimmied out of his tight leggings. Anders stared at the nearly naked elf, his long lean lines, the lyrium brands that glittered in the sun, the open smile on his face that crinkled his eyes. In his arms, Hawke twisted and he let her go, his gaze turning to meet hers.

“I’m wearing too much. It’s uncomfortable. Be back.”

She swam towards shore, slogging up the beach to begin pulling off her tunic and leggings. Anders raised an eyebrow when she bent over to fight her leggings over her feet. Her perfectly curved rear wiggled in the air as she cursed wet pants that caught on her ankles and refused to be pulled loose.

“She’s feisty.” Fenris’ voice was right there, whispering in his ear. Anders started. He had forgotten that Fenris was swimming out to where he was. 

“Fenris…”

Fenris ignored Anders and instead stroked one tentacle. “These are beautiful. The stories I heard said that Cecaelia were monsters who attacked people, pulled them to their deaths and then ate them.”

“Yes well. I’m not going to say that some of us aren’t like that. Oh, that...that kinda tickles. Haha. Hah…” Anders’ tentacles writhed as Fenris ran his hands along the underside. “But….really, stop Fenris. Stop it. Those pods are more towards Rivain.”

Anders wrapped one tentacle around Fenris’ waist and then pinned his arms with a second tentacle. Fenris strained against them and Anders tightened his grip, the suckers on the underside of his tentacles fastening onto Fenris’ skin to hold him steady.

“You are strong.”

“Yes well...you were tickling me.”

“So you do not eat people?”

“Who eats people?” Hawke panted as she began to tread water. 

“I do not. I prefer fish and kelp, shrimp, clams…” Anders reached out with another tentacle and steadied Hawke. She giggled as his tentacle wrapped around her waist. “Are you going to ...tell people? About me?”

“No Anders. No. Fenris was worried about you and then he thought I should know. I didn’t believe him at first, but then you surfaced and…” She shrugged. “It isn’t scary. Are you worried I’m scared?”

“I’m just wondering why Fenris was worried. Why either of you were worried.”

“We’re your friends.”

“You’re my friend...but Fenris?”

“I would be more if I could. I have just never found a way to express that. Everytime I think I can, somebody shows up. Or we are in a group. There are times when we are on the coast that I see the sun hit your hair and wish I could have a moment to talk.”

Anders gaped at Fenris, his tentacles loosening in his shock. Fenris wiggled free and swum up to Anders. Unthinking, Anders reached for him and pulled him close.

“You can’t...but...you never gave any indication. And you’re with Hawke…”

“Who I know you love. You have loved her for a long time. It is me that is the unknown factor.”

“Hawke…”

“He’s right. I want you both. I want to be with you both. When I slept with Fenris, I knew I had probably ruined any chance for that to happen. But then Fenris saw me watching you and confessed his attraction…”

“She began to scheme ways for us to speak with you. I am glad we waited. I think if we had found out after…”

“I wouldn’t have said yes. I mean, how could I? I’d have to share with you who I am. What I am.”

“Do you have somebody? Another...another...person like you?” Hawke asked.

Anders shook his head. “No. Maker, no. Karl and I...we were bonded. We had been bonded a long time. And then he was caught by the Chantry.”

“Maker. And you had to kill him. Anders, I’m so sorry.”

“It was years ago, Hawke. But no, I haven’t taken a new lover. How could I when we were the last two here? To find another bond mate would require me to travel, and traveling alone is dangerous.”

“Could you ever, maybe, consider us? Being with us?”

“You and Fenris?”

“Yes, mage. The three of us.”

“Not, technically, a mage. We are innately magical beings. All of us specialize in some way, like a human mage I suppose. But...”

Fenris turned Anders’ face to him and kissed him. Anders stiffened in shock, lips still under Fenris’. Then slowly, he pressed into the kiss. He closed his eyes, tilted his head, and opened his lips so that Fenris could taste him. One tentacle rose up to stroke over Fenris’ hip before wrapping around his lower back. Fenris grinned into the kiss.

“I’ll take it he’s saying yes.” Hawke’s voice was filled with amusement.

“More than,” Fenris said before groaning, the tentacle brushing over the front of his smalls. 

“Jealous.” Hawke crossed her arms over her breasts and pouted. Another tentacle slithered up Hawke’s leg to brush over her stomach before crawling higher. It nudged under her arm and tentatively stroked over her breast. Hawke gasped and let her arms fall to her sides and the tentacle took that as permission to slip under the cloth covering her breasts and tease one nipple. 

“Anders!” Hawke shivered.

“Should I stop?”

“No. I just…” Hawke groaned as she was pulled in against Anders as well. He turned his head and drew her into a kiss while another tentacle joined the other two and began to tease her other breast. She moaned into his mouth.

Fenris leaned forward to suckle up Anders neck to his ear, biting down on the lobe and tugging. The tentacle brushing the front of his smalls slid under the fabric and drew it aside. The tip of the tentacle wrapped around Fenris’ cock and began to stroke. Fenris groaned and gripped Anders’ shoulders so he could thrust forward.

Hawke let out a surprised yelp that ended in a breathy “oooh” as a fourth tentacle slid under her smalls to stroke between her lips and tease at her clit. She writhed in his grip. “Yes. Please yes…”

“Maker. It’s been so long. I shouldn’t...you just…”

“We both want this. Hawke and I both want this, Anders. Please don’t stop.”

“Inside, can you...inside of me?”

Anders closed his eyes. He wrapped one arm around Fenris and another around Hawke. His tentacles slid over them both. Two teased and tugged on Hawke’s breasts, pulling her nipples and then attaching over them with suction cups. The one between her legs was joined by the one that had been around her waist. The slender tip prodded at her slick opening before surging up to fill her. She let out a shuddering gasp and clung to Anders as his tentacle began to thrust rhythmically.

Next to her, Fenris was thrusting forward into the tight grasp of one tentacle. Another stroked down between his ass and circled around his tight pucker. It didn’t push in, just stroked and teased over the sensitive skin, then down lower to his balls.

Anders closed his eyes as the sensations overloaded him. Fenris was back to biting his neck. Hawke was mouthing over his shoulder and whimpering the word please over and over again. She began to pant, her breath warm against his wet skin. 

“Are you going to come for me, sweetheart?” He whispered against her hair, pressing gentle kisses. 

“Oh Maker, Anders. This is...this is…” She shuddered in his grasp.

Fenris gasped suddenly, groaned out Anders’ name, and shuddered as his orgasm took him. Heat spread over Anders’ hip as Fenris thrust forward once and went still. Hawke joined Fenris a moment later, her body convulsing as she came. Anders tilted his head back as his own orgasm took him. His tentacles writhed, the one in Hawke spasming, as he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes closed.

When he relaxed, when his tentacles slid from Hawke’s body and Fenris’, he found them both smiling at him.

“That was...wow.”

“I must agree with Hawke. Wow.”

“I...yes. Wow is a good word.”

“So...do you...when you are on land…”

“Do I have the parts to have sex when I’m in my human form?” 

Anders began to swim forward, holding Fenris and Hawke to him. As he reached the shallow water, he released them. His body began to shimmer, and when he next moved forward it was on two legs. 

He stepped out of the surf and into the dry, hot air and both Fenris and Hawke could see the long, slender line of his back, his curved rear, and his strong legs. He turned and both of them stared down at his groin where a long, slender uncut cock lay nestled in reddish hair.

“Well…” Fenris said, quirking an eyebrow. “Well…”

“I’m pruny.” Hawke’s complaint had both men startling into laughter. “What? I am!”

“So what now?” Anders asked. 

“We go home, get some food, take a nap...do it all over again but in bed.” Hawke bent down to pick up her leggings and then frowned. “I’m going to have to go without my smalls and breast band. My armor will fit funny.”

“You will survive.” Fenris said while stroking a possessive hand over her ass. “And we will make it up to you back home. Right Anders?”

Anders shook his head, but grinned. “Right. Back home.”

Fenris stepped past Anders and brushed a hand over his hip. He looked up into Anders face and reached up to pull him down for one more kiss. “No more sneaking off by yourself. From now on, we all go together.”

Anders flushed and nodded. “I can...take you with me. To my home there.”

“We’ll go with you. Anywhere you need to go. You are no longer alone. Understand?”

Anders nodded. “Yeah. Yes. I understand.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
